


4 Times Kuroo Wanted to Marry Kenma + 1 Time It Actually Happened

by maebelles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, but actually 4+1, happy tears, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maebelles/pseuds/maebelles
Summary: A gift for the kuroken exchange on twitter!Kuroo proposes to Kenma many times throughout their lives but the elation and adrenaline in his veins when Kenma finally says yes is like nothing he's felt before. They're happy and their friends are happy that they're happy, even though they constantly have to hear Kuroo remind them that him and "world famous Kodzuken got together".
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77
Collections: Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020





	4 Times Kuroo Wanted to Marry Kenma + 1 Time It Actually Happened

_one_

_You’re dead,_ the screen read. Kenma sighed and glanced behind him to where Kuroo sat, back turned away a bit, tears cascading down his cheeks and he sniffled lightly. Kenma grimaced and his eyes moved back to his game contemplatively, _I guess we did lose pretty bad._ Kenma shifted on the bed, body facing toward Kuroo more but his eyes stared straight at the television as he spoke.

“Wanna level grind?’ Kenma didn’t have to look to know kuroo nodded. He sniffed and wiped at his face before joining Kenma on the bed. Kenma handed him the other controller and went back to the loading screen so Kuroo could join him. They silently played, clearing easier dungeons so Kuroo could keep up with Kenma. After some time they switched to dueling matches so Kenma could practice and Kuroo could get a better handle on how to use his weapons, certain combos. Kuroo groaned when he died by Kenma’s mace once again, throwing himself back on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before chuckling loudly and Kenma just watched him with a weird look on his face.

“What are you laughing about?” Kenma asked. Kuroo smiled breathlessly, eyes meeting Kenma’s and he just smiled a little wider.

“You know, we should get married.” Kenma raised an eyebrow at the older boy’s random suggestion.

“You’re so weird sometimes,” came Kenma’s response, fondness evident in his words. Kuroo laughed again, before pulling himself back up into a sitting position to play another duel with Kenma. Kuroo was too focused on the screen to notice but when the corners of Kenma’s lips quirked up just barely it left a little warming feeling in Kenma’s fingertips. He pretended he didn’t notice and focused all of his attention on the duels.

_two_

Kuroo zips up his jacket and hefts his bag straps over his shoulder. He scrolled through his phone notifications as he left the gym to meet Kenma outside on the steps so they could walk home together like usual. When he’d glanced up from his phone, though, he didn’t expect to see Kenma’s knees drawn up to his chest with his head sat atop them. Normally, the boy would have stretched across a part of the steps near the railing while he waited and played a game he had on his psp. Kuroo locked his phone, setting it in his jacket pocket and strolled up behind Kenma, eyes forward when he’d stood next to him.

“Are you finally done?” Kenma said in his soft voice. Kuroo just rolled his eyes in exaggeration and hummed.

“Yeah. You did good in practice again today.” Kenma pulled himself up from where he sat and pulled his bag up over his shoulder, moving down the steps to keep up with the older boy. Kenma said nothing in response to Kuroo’s words.

“Was it the third years?” Kuroo asked, seemingly out of nowhere. When Kenma’s gaze drifted his way, Kuroo assumed he’d hit the nail on the head.

“Don’t quit. Us second and first years right now see your potential and your skills, just hold it down til next year. Everyone else now knows how far we’ll go with you.” Kuroo lightly bumped Kenma’s shoulder in affection as they walked and tried to think of something to say that would cheer up his younger friend.

“At least you won’t have to worry about this when we get married, right?” Kuroo joked, chuckling just loud enough to echo in the small alleyway they turned into. Kuroo smiled at the way Kenma’s shoulders dropped in relaxation, the tension leaving him, and the way his lips turned up as he rolled his eyes. The rest of the walk home was quiet, each with a smile on their face—although Kenma’s was barely noticeable, it was there.

_three_

Kuroo fiddled with the hem of his shorts, eyes downcast and brain muddled with anxiety. Kenma sat in front of him, legs crossed on his bed and cat-like eyes watching his every move. Kuroo shuddered at the way Kenma’s eyes burned holes into him, his cheeks burned bright red already from his nerves and he just felt warmer and warmer as the seconds passed.

“Kuro?” Kenma‘s voice brings him back to attention and Kuroo sighs. He moves back to stretch out and fall back against the sheets.

“I’m in love with you.” Kenma just stares at the way Kuroo’s face screws up and his eyes are shut tight, the way he sits in anticipation unsure of what Kenma might say or do. Kenma finds it a little funny that he’d noticed his friend’s crush before he himself did.

“I know.” Kuroo makes a noise of confusion, eyes shooting open and staring at his best friend’s face. He was surprised to see the way Kenma looked at him, eyes soft with excitement—much like when he buys a new game he’s been looking forward to—lips upturned into that familiar smile Kuroo loves to see.

“Yeah, I guess I should’ve expected that from you,” Kuroo laughs giddily, cotton in his chest and a heavy, warm feeling in his limbs. Kenma scoots over to lay on his bed beside Kuroo, both with their eyes stuck on the (disgusting) popcorn ceiling.

“How long have you known?”

“A couple months or so.”

“A month?” Kuroo repeats incredulously. “I barely even figured it out a couple weeks ago.” They both laughed at this before settling down and allowing the silence to drape over them comfortably like a warm wool blanket.

“What do we do now?” Kenma shrugs.

“I don't know. I mean,” Kenma paused in thought, “I really like you, too, you know?” He asked, meeting Kuroo’s eyes. Kuroo’s expression softened at this, both with care and sadness. He thinks he knows where Kenma is going with this.

“I'm just, not really sure if I'm ready for that,” Kenma’s words come out hesitantly. Kuroo sighs but nods; knowing that Kenma felt the same was all Kuroo could have really asked for anyway. He reached over, hand held out waiting for Kenma to grab it.

“It's alright. We still have practice, _I_ still have testing to worry about. We have time to figure it out, right? You know I’m never leaving your side anyway,” Kuroo smiles, bringing their intertwined hands up to press a light kiss to the younger’s knuckles.

“Don't worry too much, love. We can talk more about us tomorrow. For now, let’s just spend some time together alright?” Kenma’s face flushes lightly at the pet name and Kuroo’s romantic actions but nods along, refusing to acknowledge how warm it made him feel.

The two basked in the silence for just a few minutes more, hand in hand, eyes closed as they listened to each other’s breathes. In and out, right in time with the other’s. Right when Kenma was starting to feel the tug of sleep around his heavy limbs his brain cleared from it’s foggy haze to Kuroo’s voice.

“So, what theme should our wedding be?” Obviously, it was meant to be a joke—made obvious by Kuroo’s light and airy tone and the way he cackled loudly right after—but Kenma couldn’t help the way his body warmed all over at the question. He tried to hide it by laughing with him.

“You’re such an idiot sometimes,” Kenma managed to roll out, causing the rooster haired boy to laugh harder and wheeze out through tears.

“You love me though.” And Kenma couldn’t deny it one bit.

_four_

“Hey.”

“Hi. How was your flight?” Kuroo smiled at his boyfriend, eyes drooping with exhaustion as he dragged himself into the room. He flopped onto the bed sheets, dropping his bags at the end beforehand.

“Long, ‘m really tired.” Kenma sat on the edge of the bed next to Kuroo’s head, running his hands through Kuroo’s hair. Nimble, thin fingers pushed strands away from Kuroo’s eyes, watching his lashes flutter under the warm touch against his cold skin. Kenma sighed and dropped his hand and stood.

“Go shower, we can watch a movie or something after so you have a chance to relax,” Kenma’s soft voice reaches Kuroo’s ears. He huffs, pushing himself up off the bed and presses a kiss to Kenma’s temple as he passes him into the bathroom.

  
  


When Kuroo left the bathroom in clean clothes and feeling just a bit better, the bed had been piled with blankets and the television had the Netflix screen pulled up. Kenma was nowhere to be seen, though, even when Kuroo had peaked his head into the room beside theirs where Kenma’s gaming setup was, the shorter man wasn’t there. He hummed, wondering where he could be as Kuroo wandered back into the room drying his hair. He plopped onto the bed the same way he had when he’d first come home, towel under his head. Kenma emerged into the room, snack bags in one hand and his phone in the other. He raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend and rolled his eyes when Kuroo’s lips curled into his familiar teasing smirk.

“What do you wanna watch?”

“Dunno, anything’s fine with me.” Another sigh. Kenma drops the bags onto the bed and curls up against the pillows with the other to watch whatever they manage to agree on. Once everything is settled, both boys cuddled under the blankets with a movie turned on—that they aren’t really paying attention to—Kuroo quietly tells Kenma about the new players he got to meet, how fun it was to watch the games, as well as how tiring it was to be constantly around other people.

“I really missed you.” Kuroo smiled and laid his head back to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. He reached up to press his lips to his boyfriend’s, head against Kenma’s shoulder.

“Hey, what if we get married? It’d be great financially _and_ I’d get to brag about how me and world famous Kodzuken got together, haha!” Kuroo laughs but Kenma nods along.

“Maybe when we have some free time.” Kuroo knows free time isn’t exactly kind to him but he’d find a way. He swiftly presses another kiss to Kenma’s lips, gently grabs his hand, and brushes his thumb over the spot where the engagement ring would sit.

“I love you,” Kuroo tears up just a little at the thought of Kenma finally being his husband but if anyone were to ask he wouldn’t admit it.

“I love you too, Tetsu.”

_Five_

“Isn’t this just a little too dramatic?” Yaku asks. Kuroo shakes his head with a smile.

“It’s perfect. Kenma might pretend he doesn’t like it but this is right up his alley.” Yaku glances up at Kuroo and just watches the way his old friend tries to hide his excitement.

“Well, alright. If you say so,” Yaku replies teasingly. Kuroo had decided to ask both of the teams in the match he was overseeing today if they’d help him propose to his boyfriend. Thankfully, everyone was on board, excited to see how it would go.

_Today marks five years. Five years with the love of my life,_ Kuroo thought to himself. The giddy, cloudy feeling settling in his chest overwhelmed him. He tried to ignore the way his hands shook and fiddled with the ring box in his jacket pocket. He knew Kenma would say yes, knew he’d love the way the proposal was set up, but now that the moment is actually here, Kuroo was full of anticipation.

“He’s just down the hall with Hinata! You ready?” Kuroo nodded and steeled himself; held his head high, chin up, back straight, and charming—as usual—smile gracing his features.

He sat himself down as the game finished, watched the way Kenma and Hinata came into the gym just in time to see the few last rallies. Kuroo couldn’t keep his eyes off his soon-to-be fiancé, he watched every movement he made, occasionally looking away to stop the jittery shake in his legs. When the time came and the team held up the signs, microphone being handed to Kuroo, Kenma knew what was coming.

“Sorry to interrupt everyone, I just have something to say. My love, Kenma, it’s been 5 years now, y’know?” Kuroo chuckled at the way Kenma shook his head fondly.

“I’ve loved you for years, you’ve always been there with me, by side through everything. I really couldn’t ask for more. Except, of course, right now,” Kuroo jokes. “I want to make that 5 years, 10, and then 20, and then 30. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, as my husband. Kenma,” Hinata had led Kenma down the steps to Kuroo as he spoke over the mic. Kenma held a hand to his mouth, giddy giggles shaking him and flush spread high over his face. As Kuroo called out to him, Kenma was able to reach out, Kuroo holding Kenma’s hands in his own. He smiled, tears blearing his vision just a little as they laughed together.

“Kenma, the love of my life,” Kuroo lowered himself onto one knee and pulled out the ring box. “Will you marry me?” Kenma rapidly nodded and cheers erupted around them as Kuroo slipped the gold band onto his finger and wrapped his arms around the smaller tightly.

“Thanks for making me deal with more of your ridiculous shit,” Kenma whispered through tears and chuckles. Kuroo smiled so wide he thought his face would split in half, his entire body was on fire and the happiness he felt now was incomparable to any other time in his life. And if later his friends would want to snap his neck in half for having to constantly hear his line of “so me and world famous Kodzuken got together” even though they already knew since they _literally went to the wedding,_ then that’s not acknowledged simply because of the fact that they were glad to see their friends so genuinely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope my giftee enjoys the fic!! I spent a lot of time on this and it turned out longer than I thought it would but I'm proud of it. Merry Christmas & happy holidays! stay safe and i love you all lots <33
> 
> come hang out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/smtsukki) with me! :)


End file.
